Courtyard
"Sew the seeds of your own demise as you fight to remain six feet above" This map was created by MD65, and was the first zombiecraft map to feature water. Courtyard was the third free map released. Strategies GammaGame's Strategy Survive 2 or 3 rounds in the spawn room. For the few rounds just punch the zombies in order to conserve ammo and points. At around round 4 open the first door, and survive in the pool area, standing at one end (the one opposite the mystery box debris, so the player can gaurd the double doors and has an escape route). Leave one zombie alive after each round, and go and repair the doors to get all the points possible for that round. Buy a few trenchguns, as they are VERY good and cheap. At about round 5 clear the debri leading to the mystery box, and try to get a good weapon from the mystery box. When the zombies start to overrun everything, clear the debris leading to the open area in the center. Run in circles, gaining enough points to clear the debris leading to the juggernog, to the right when coming down the stairs out of the pool. Buy juggernog whenever you are running low. Buy trenchgun ammo whenever you are running low. Clear the debris around the support soda, buy that whenever. At the end of rounds (if a zombie is still alive) go see if you can get anything good from the mystery box. Clear all debris, but NOT the debris to the left of the support soda, as shown below. When these gates are opened, it allows zombies to come in through another point in the 'circle' path, which could potentially corner you. Always have bouncing betties handy, when you get cornered they are great to place in front of you and run past it leading the zombies into them and killing a few of them. Screenshots 2011-06-29_10.39.46.png 2011-06-29_10.40.07.png 2011-06-29 10.41.06.png 2011-06-29 10.41.06.png|Overview 2011-06-29_10.44.10.png 2011-06-29_10.44.27.png 2011-06-29_10.44.42.png 2011-06-29_10.47.49.png 2011-06-29_10.47.58.png 2011-06-29_10.48.08.png 2011-06-29_10.48.55.png 2011-06-29_10.50.56.png Information The map consists of a small spawn room, which leads to a pool area. This area branches off into 2 seperate routes, one leading to the mystery box and another leading to a large open area. In the large open area (the Courtyard) there are 4 branching paths to go. 2 lead to perk machines, and the other 2 lead to hallways (the hallways lead to the same perk machines also) Easter Eggs Pit On the left of the Juggernog perk you can shoot with a Panzerfaust to clear a hole in the water. When the user is down the pit, he can't get up anymore. In the secret room you can find cakes and a note saying "The Cake Is Not A Lie". People can also buy 16 Chicken Gun shots in the easter egg room for 2000 points. Fun Facts *The map was released to celebrate the milestone of 50,000 members on the forum, however it didn't work properly untill Zombiecraft version 2.1 because the current version of Zombiecraft (when the map was released) was 2.0, and in Zombiecraft 2.0, there was no chicken gun. *Courtyard was going to have a competition to find the easter egg first, but unfortunately, due to errors with the map mentioned in FF#1, the competition was cancelled. Category:Maps